teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mieczysław Stilinski
Mieczysław "Stiles" Stilinski jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serialu Teen Wolf. W jego rolę wcielił się Dylan O'Brien. Stiles jest najlepszym przyjacielem Scotta, któremu pomaga, gdy ten próbuje odnaleźć się w nowej roli wilkołaka Pod koniec sezonu 1 staje się bohaterem, gdy ratuje życie Lydii Martin przed Peter'em Hale. Wówczas Alfa proponuje mu ukąszenie lecz on mu odmawia mówiąc, że nie chce być jak on. Ze względu na swoją wiadomość prawa oraz fakt, że jego ojciec jest szeryfem z łatwością idzie mu rozwiązywanie zagadek z jakimi musi zmierzyć się jego paczka min. kim jest Kanima, Stado Alf czy też Darach. W drugiej połowie trzeciego sezonu, jego ciało zostaje opętane przez złe Kitsune- Nogitsune. Przez to wydarzenie skrzywdził i zabił kilkadziesiąt osób co jest dla chłopaka ogromnym ciężarem do teraźniejszego czasu. Gdy zły duch zostaje pokonany, Stilinski zajmuje się kolejną zagadką mianowicie- Pulą Śmierci. W międzyczasie próbuje znaleźć biologiczną matkę swojej dziewczyny, Malii Tate. W sezonie 5, relacje między nim, a osobami z jego stada gwałtownie się psuję przez intrygi Theo i Potwornych Doktorów. Staje się praktycznie obcy dla Lydii, Malii i Scott'a. Gdy w Beacon Hills pojawia się kolejny złoczyńca, Bestia z Gévaudan Stiles i Scott godzą się i wznawia z nimi współpracę. Po zjednoczeniu paczki udaje im się pokonać Bestię, Theo i Pustynną Wilczycę. Duży nacisk na jego psychikę wywołuje fakt przypadkowego zabicia Donovan, gdy ten chciał go zabić. Wczesne lata życia Mało jest wiadome o wczesnym życiu Stiles'a wiadomo, że zdiagnozowano u niego ADHD w pewnym momencie i musiał się leczyć. Jako dziecko mama chłopaka, Claudia Stilinski miała zdiagnozowane otępienie czołowo-skroniowe i ostatecznie zmarła z tego powodu w roku 2003/2004. W czasie jego choroby matka Stiles'a cierpiała na zaburzenia i myślała, że jej syn chce ją zabić mimo, że w tym okresie był dzieckiem i troszczył się o nią. W stłumionych wspomnieniach Stilinskiego wywołanego przez książkę doktora Valacka było widać jak kobieta znęcała się nad swoim synkiem. Ostatecznie jego matka zmarła w szpitalu, kiedy Stiles poszedł ją odwiedzić i był wtedy sam, bo jego ojciec próbował pocieszyć kobietę po wypadku samochodowym. We wspomnieniu szeryfa, widzimy pogrzeb jego żony i Stiles'a, który jest załamany śmiercią mamy. Noah obiecuje mu wtedy, że we dwójkę sobie poradzą ze wszystkim. Przez wszystkie te wydarzenia chłopczyk nabawił się ataków paniki i koszmarów nocnych z których po czasie wyrósł. Sezony W pierwszym sezonie Stiles i Scott poszukują w lesie ciała zamordowanej dziewczyny, to właśnie wtedy Scott zostaje ugryziony i dochodzi do przemiany. Kiedy następnego dnia Stiles widzi, jaki refleks ma Scott. zaczyna szukać informacji na temat tego, co dzieje się z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Odkrywają, że Scott jest wilkołakiem. Stiles wspiera Scotta, pomaga mu odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. Uczy go kontroli podczas pełni oraz wspomaga w poszukiwaniu Alphy, który przemienił Scotta. W Beacon Hills występują niewyjaśnione morderstwa. Chłopak uczestniczy w pogrzebie Kate oraz w poszukiwaniach Lydii, która ucieka ze szpitala. W odcinku Ice Pick organizuje podwójna randkę na lodowisku, w której biorą udział Scott i Allison. Lydia zachwyca go swoimi umiejętnościami łyżwiarskimi, a kiedy dziewczyna dostaje napadu halucynacji Stiles pomaga jej. Zostaje uwięziony wewnątrz szkolnego basenu z sparaliżowanym przez jad kanimy Derekiem. Pomaga alfie utrzymać się w wodzie póki nie nadejdzie pomoc. Kiedy Stiles odprowadza swojego Jeep'a do naprawy, jest świadkiem kolejnej zbrodni. Okazuje się, że zabójcą jest kanima. W odcinku Frenemy razem ze Scottem udają się do gejowskiego klubu za morderczą jaszczurkę. Dowiadują się, że jest nią Jackson oraz odkrywają, że ktoś go kontroluje. Stiles podejrzewa o to Matt'a, jak się później okazuje - ma rację. W odcinku Restraint, Stiles z przyjaciółmi przetrzymują Jacksona w okradzionym vanie policyjnym. Starają się wymyślić plan jak powstrzymać chłopaka przed zamienianiem się w kanime. Gdy Jackson ucieka zgłasza się na posterunek policji z zawiadomieniem o porwaniu. Stiles i Scott mają kłopoty. Przez zachowanie Stilesa, szeryf Stilinski zostaje zawieszony w pracy. W odcinku Fury, Stiles wraz z ojcem, Scottem i Melissą są zakładnikami na posterunku. Przetrzymuje ich Matt Daehler oraz Jackson pod postacią kanimy wierny swojemu Mattowi. Później Stiles zostaje sparaliżowany przez jad kanimy. Widzi jak Matt uderza jego ojca, nienawidzi swojej bezsilności. Stiles zdobywa wiele goli podczas meczu lacrosse w odcinku Battlefield, Lydia mu kibicuje. Później znika, gdy Gerard Argent każe Jacksonowi wywołać zamieszanie. Okazuje się, że to Gerard porywa chłopaka i w odcinku Master Plan widzimy jak przetrzymuje chłopaka w piwnicy z Ericą i Boydem. Łowca bije chłopaka, potem jednak go wypuszcza by ten mógł być wiadomością dla Scotta. Stiles unika przyjaciela, odbywa wzruszająca rozmowę z ojcem później z Lydią. W ostatecznej walce Stiles atakuje Jacksona w postaci Kanimy samochodem. W Beacon Hills pojawia się stado alph, poszukujących prawdziwego alphy, którym okazuje się Scott McCall. Deucalion chce zwerbować do stada Scotta oraz Dereka. Jednak wilkołaki nie są jedynym problemem, z jakim główni bohaterowie muszą się zmierzyć. W mieście dochodzi do dużej ilości tajemniczych morderstw. Stiles odkrywa, że zabójca składa ofiary z zamordowanych. Złym druidem okazuje się być Jennifer Blake, dziewczyna Dereka. Jennifer uprowadza szeryfa Stilinskiego, mamę Scotta oraz ojca Alisson. Stiles wraz z przyjaciółmi, aby znaleźć swoich bliskich, zmuszony jest do "chwilowej śmierci", przez co otwiera swój umysł. Czyn ten sprawia, że do Beacon Hills przyciągane są nadprzyrodzone istoty. Sezon 3B Stiles po rytuale, który pomógł ocalić jego ojca i pokonać Jennifer Blake, otworzył drzwi do jego umysłu, przez co opętał go zły duch Nogitsune (zła wersja Kitsune). Nogitsune przywołała matka Kiry, w czasach II wojny światowej. Przez niego w Beacon Hills na nowo zapanował chaos, którym Nogitsune się karmił. Stiles trafia do szpitala psychiatrycznego, tam spotyka Malię, dziewczynę, która on i Scott przemienili z kojota w człowieka. Stiles i Malia bardzo się do siebie zbliżają. Pod koniec sezonu Nogitsune całkowicie przejmuje kontrolę nad umysłem chłopaka oraz nad jego ciałem. Po pewnym czasie Nogitsune sprawia, że on i Stiles zostają rozdzieleni, przez co chłopak powoli zbliża się do śmierci. Nogitsune przybiera postać Stilesa oraz przejmuje władzę nad Oni ''W końcu udaje się pokonać złego ducha, a Stiles wraca do zdrowia. Stiles wraz z przyjaciółmi próbuje odnaleźć Dereka. W tym celu udają się do Meksyku, gdzie znajduje się rodzina łowców Calaveras. Tam odkrywają, że Kate Arget, którą uważali za zmarłą, żyje. Przypuszczają, że to właśnie ona uprowadziła Dereka. W końcu go odnajdują, ale młodszego o jakieś 15 lat (Derek wraca do swojej dawnej postaci, ale powoli traci swoje moce). Jednak powrót Kate nie jest jedynym problemem bohaterów. Pojawia się Pula Śmierci (lista wszystkich nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń w Beacon Hills). Płatni zabójcy ścigają Scotta, Kirę, Malię, Lydię, Liama (wilkołaka stworzonego przez Scotta) oraz inne niezwykłe osoby. Stiles wraz z Lydią odkrywają, że Dobroczyńcą (twórcą Puli Śmierci) jest Meredith, banshee ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, w którym przebywał Stiles i babcia Lydii. Okazuje się, że działania Meredith kierowane są przez Petera Hale, chociaż nie jest on tego świadomy. Pula Śmierci zostaje zniszczona, ale ztym nie kończą się wszystkie kłopoty. Scott zostaje uprowadzony przez Kate, która współpracuje z Peterem, a potem zmieniony w Berserkera. Stiles wraz z resztą przyjaciół ponownie wyruszają do Meksyku, aby ratować Scotta. Dochodzi do walki pomiędzy Scottem a Peterem. W końcu wszyscy wracają do Beacon Hills cali i zdrowi. Stiles układa plan, dla każdego z przyjaciół, co będą robić po ukończeniu szkoły średniej. W ten sposób chłopak chce mieć pewność, że ich drogi nie rozejdą się po ukończeniu nauki. Stiles obsesyjnie szuka powodu dlaczego nie należy ufać Theo Raeken, który chce być częścią watahy Scotta. Stiles również zauważył, że jego ojciec nie nosi swojej obrączki. Stiles dostaje informacje od Braeden dotyczące Pustynnego Wilka, biologicznej matki Malii, odkrywając w ten sposób, że kobieta jest mordercą tak jak Peter. Stiles bada możliwe chimery w Beacon Hills, póżniej zostaje zaatakowany przez Donovana, innego porwanego człowieka przez Doktorów i przemienionego w istotę nadnaturalną. Stiles zabija Donovana w samoobronie przez co staje się jeszcze bardziej rozkojarzony. Chłopak wraz z Lydią odwiedzają dr. Valacka aby zdobyć odpowiedzi na temat Doktorów. Po przeczytaniu książki dr. Valacka, przypomina sobie wspomnienie o jego mamie, która przez objawy demencji myśli, że 10-letni Stiles chce ją zabić. Później na dachu, na którym się znajdował podczas tego wspomnienia, atakuje go chimera Josh, ratuje go Theo. Stiles i Theo starają się odkryć prawdę o tym kto zabiera zwłoki zabitych chimer. Wspólnie siedzą w Jeep’ie Stilesa do czasu, gdy zostają zaatakowani przez Parrisha. Stiles kontynuuje kłamstwa na temat śmierci Donovana. Okłamuje ojca o zgubieniu karty bibliotecznej, którą wyrzuca do śmietnika szpitalnego zaraz po rozmowie. Na karcie tej widnieje napis "M. Stilinski." Stiles domyśla się, że to Parrish zabiera ciała chimer. Stiles i Lydia szukają Nemetonu, niestety nie mogą go znaleźć. Scott dowiaduje się zmienioną wersję o śmierci Donovana od Theo, konfrontuje się z Stilesem. Stiles w ataku złości rzuca kluczem w Jeep'a, gdy ten ponownie się zepsuł. Prosi o podwiezienie Malię do biura szeryfa, chce powiedzieć ojcu prawdę. Dowiaduje się, że jego dziewczyna wiedziała o śmierci Donovana. Para kłóci się lecz do końca nie wiadomo czy się rozstali. Stiles czeka na nieobecnego ojca w jego biurze, gdy Parrish ucieka, chłopak śledzi go. Później dochodzi do konfrontacji Stilesa z Theo, który mówi mu, że jeśli chce uratować ojca musi się pośpieszyć.odnajduje ojca rannego, tracącego sporą ilość krwi. 5 B Szeryf Stilinski trafia do szpitala, jego stan jest poważny. Lekarze nie wiedzą co powoduje pogorszenie jego stanu. Stiles ciężko przeżywa tą sytuację, atakuje Scotta. Gdy dowiaduje się, że Lydia jest również w szpitalu odwiedza ją. Tam Natalie Martin matka Lydia obwinia go o to co spotkało jej córkę. 6A Stiles nie może się pogodzić, że dorośli już ich nie potrzebują w rozwiązywaniu spraw kryminalnych. Gdy jego ojciec prosi go i Scotta o pomoc w ustaleniu powodu zniknięcia rodziców chłopca jest szczęśliwy. Okazuje się, że w Beacon Hills trwa Dziki Łów, polegający na porywaniu i wymazywaniu osób przez Jeźdźców Widmo. Stiles staje się ofiarą. Nikt nie pamięta o jego istnieniu. Jednak w odcinku 9x6 szeryf przypomina sobie o istnieniu Stilesa, wtedy poznajemy jego imię Wygląd zewnętrzny Stiles jest młodym szczupłym chłopakiem o średnim wzroście, który ma bladą cerę, brązowo-miodowe oczy i brązowe włosy. Na całej twarzy, szyi i ciele ma pieprzyki, a jego włosy są zawsze ułożone w niechlujny sposób. Jego wybór odzieży najczęściej opiera się na luźnych flanelowych koszulach, bluzach, jeansach i butach sportowych. Osobowość Osobowość Stiles'a da się najłatwiej opisać za pomocą przymiotników takich jaki: ciekawy, nadpobudliwy i niespokojny. Jest znanym molem książkowym. Zdolności Słabości Słabością Miecia są jego emocje i miłość do Lydii. Często nie kontroluje swoich emocji, ale i tak wszyscy go kochają. Relacje |-|Scott McCall= thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150 pxStiles jest najlepszym przyjacielem Scotta. Są jak bracia. W 3 sezonie, kiedy Scott pod wpływem tojadu chciał popełnić samobójstwo, Stiles wyznał, że może umrzeć razem z nim. Gdy w sezonie 3B Stiles jest w szpitalu Scott mówi mu, że ten zrobi wszystko by przyjaciel mógł wyzdrowieć. Prawdopodobnie chodziło tu o kęs mogący zamienić Stilesa w wilkołaka. |-|Lydia Martin= thumb|right|151 pxStiles był zakochany w Lydii (Stydia) od podstawówki. W wyniku różnych okoliczności ten niezdarny chłopak idzie na bal z Lydią, królową. W kolejnych sezonach widzimy jak Lydia stara się zrozumieć swoje zdolności Banshee, Stiles jej w tym pomaga. Jako jedni z inteligentniejszych w swoim otoczeniu razem tworzą wspaniały duet rozwikłujący kolejne to zagadki. Obecnie łączy ich silna więź bardzo dobrej przyjaźni. W odcinku 05x05 ukazana jest silna relacja między tą dwóją. Potwierdzone zostaje, że chłopak dalej bardzo ją "lubi". W odcinku 06x01 zanim Stiles zostaje porwany wyznaje Lydii, że ją kocha. W odcinku 06x02 gdy Scott, Malia i Lydia próbują przypomnieć sobie Stilesa Lydia mówi "Wydaje mi się, że go kocham" Po przywróceniu Stilesa jest ona osobą, która ratuje go przed jeźdźcem, wtedy dziewczyna mówi mu, że nie odpowiedziała na to 'kocham cię' i następuje ich drugi pocałunek. Później są już parą. |-|Szeryf Stilinski= thumb|150px thumb|left|151 pxIch relacje można określić jako dość typowe dla związku rodzic - nastolatek, niemniej jednak Stiles bardzo kocha swojego ojca i nieustannie martwi się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Chłopak dba o zdrowie ojca, starając się żeby ten zdrowo się odżywiał co niejednokrotnie doprowadza do zabawnych sprzeczek między nimi. Widzimy niejednokrotnie jak chłopak narusza prywatność ojca, przeglądając jego dokumenty czy podsłuchując jego zgłoszenia policyjne. |-|Malia Tate= thumb|150px W sezonie czwartym Stiles i Malia (Stalia) tworzą parę. Zbliżyli się do siebie po współpracy w Eichen House oraz po tym jak chłopak starał się pomóc Malii kontrolować jej nadnaturalne umiejętności. |-|Derek Hale= Stiles i Derek (Sterek) to najchętniej oglądana para telewizyjna w Teen Wolf, ich rozmowy niemal zawsze przyprawiają widzów o uśmiech. W serialu nigdy ci bohaterowie nie mieli wątków romantycznych co i tak nie przeszkadza fankom snuć kolejne to teorie o ich związku. Tyler Hoechlin aktor grający Dereka, w jednym wywiadzie, powiedział, że relacja między Stilesem a Derekiem bardziej mu przypomina relację między Sidem a Diego z filmu animowanego Epoka Lodowcowa |-|Liam Dunbar= |-|Melissa McCall= Po śmierci własnej matki, Stiles przekierowuje niektóre uczucia na matką najlepszego przyjaciela, Melisse. W sezonie trzecim gdy Stiles leży w szpitalu, pod wpływem środka nasennego mówi do niej "Dzięki mamo". To ona znajduje go w kojociej jamie, gdy lunatykuje pod wpływem ataku Nogitsune Kobieta traktuje go jak syna, martwi się on niego i troszczy. |-|Theo Raeken= thumb|left|151 px thumb|151 px thumb|151 px Stilesa i Theo łączą dość wrogie relacje. Stiles mu nie ufa i nie jest zadowolony z jego towarzystwa. Twierdzi, że to nie jest Theo, którego znali w czwartej klasie. Stara się znaleźć jakieś dowody i udowodnić kim naprawdę on jest. Gdy Theo ratuje go przed atakiem chimery, mówi mu jednocześnie, że wie o śmierci Donovana. Gdy razem pilnują ciała zabitej chimery, rozmawiają o poczuciu winy. Gdy Theo pyta się go jak się czuł śmierci Donovana, ten odpowiada mu, że dobrze. Podejrzenia Stilesa wobec Theo okazują się prawdziwe, co wywołuje u młodego Stilinskiego jeszcze większą wrogość. Relacje z dziewczynami Ciekawostki *Bierze leki na ADHD - 'Adderall' *W początkowych planach Dylan miał wystąpić w roli głównej jako Scott McCall, jednak z pomocą menagera przekonał reżysera do przekazania mu roli Stilesa. *W jednej z wypowiedzi Tyler Hoelchin powiedział iż, ''"Jeśli chodzi o przyszłość Stilesa, to przedstawia się ona tak, 50/50, albo zejdzie się z jakąś dziewczyną, albo będzie z Derekiem". * Według niektórych fanów Stiles był prawiczkiem aż do odcinka 20 sezonu 3. OAshina: w jednym wywiadzie, gdy padło pytanie jak daleko doszły sprawy między nim a Malią w tym odcinku ([[Echo House]), Dylan odpowiedział, że skończyło się to na grze wstępnej. Stwierdził, że do pierwszego razu Stilesa zaszło pomiędzy zakończeniem 3 sezonu a rozpoczęciem 4, czyli w tych 4 miesiącach, gdy para zaczęła się bliżej poznawać] * W przeszłości miał zwierzątko domowe węża boa. * W telefonie Chrisa był pokazany numer telefonu Stilesa: 707-555-0139 Cytaty Imię W odcinku 8 sezonu 6 dowiadujemy się ze 'prawdziwe' imię Stilesa to Mieczysław, w poprzednich odcinkach było ono nieznane. Fani spoza Polski, zachodzą w głowę jak się je czyta. Galeria Całą galerię znajdziesz tutaj: /Galeria. Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Stilinski Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Stado Scotta Kategoria:Zawodnik Drużyny Lacroose Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2‎ Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:A do Z